Finally, I'm home
by Rissa161616
Summary: During and after the Great Calamity, Link and Beedle both meet, and become very close. But after the Calamity is over and Link is still living a life still stress filled, and always travelling. Will it take Beedle to change his ways? Read to find out. Rated T to be safe.


I was so relieved when I finally got that paraglider from that old man, who was also the King of Hyrule. I could feel the wind rushing through my still slightly damp, and dirty blond locks. that for some reason has been in a now crusty pony-tail for the past 100 years. My eyes scanned the ground, I saw a few monsters below; I also saw a man and woman down below me trying to fight them off as well.

I flew down carefully, deciding that I should probably help out. Also, my arms were getting so tired from holding onto the paraglider for so long. I unsheathed a soldier sword and ran over, and with one swift slice I ran the sharp edge of the sword across one monsters back. Causing a large bloody cut to show up.

The monster whipped around, and let out a wretched, garbled screech. One that would probably make a normal person wet themselves. And I slightly staggered backwards, unsure of what it was going to do. As I haven't fought anything like it before. It came at me, with it's crudely made bat, adorned with the odd spikey piece of...Bone? Tooth? And swung it at me, I just barely rolling out of the way with a side hop, then dropping to the ground and kicking his feet out from under him

The motion causes him to drop his weapon, and I quickly pick it up, and then stabbed him directly in his chest. The monster screeching, then disappearing in a puff of purple/red smoke into thin air. I turn around to see the couple, standing over the other now fallen monster, and I lower my gaurd. Sighing in relief.

"Oh man, glad you jumped in there" The man says happily "I was sure we were done for!"

I smile, and nod. As a silent 'I was happy to, don't mention it'

The man digs around in his pockets, and offers over about 30 rupees. And my eyes widen slightly and I accept it slowly

"Here, this is the least I can offer for you saving me and more importantly, my wife. I wish I could give more but I don't have any. But I do appreciate your help. Good luck out there!"

I smile wide, and nod once more. And start off on my journey. I'm not sure where I'm even heading, I don't even know where I am. And I'm sure to get lost. I mean...I'm pretty sure I was always lost, and my map isn't of much help considering it's all blued out except for the great platau

I sigh, and hum. The wind rustles my hair and I just look up at the slowly setting sun. 'Why me? Why do I have to be the one to save the world?' I think sadly. I know this is my sworn 'duty' but. What about what I want, do I even have wants? I don't know who I even am for sure.

As I'm walking, pondering with my head down slightly. I am suddenly met with a hard brick wall. I think...Wait no it's a person. I look up in surprise and shock, unsure of what happened. But I notice a man. Towering over me by quite a bit, I slightly stagger back with a deep dread and fear gurgling hotly in the pit of my gut and in the back of my throat

I'm ready for anything, I am ready to fight if I have to. I grab my sword hilt and am ready. But I hear a slight yelp, and the man also takes a few steps back and stares at me like I've got two heads

"Um, I'm sorry. I should have been watching where I was going. I was lost in thought"

The man spoke, and I slowly let go of my sword hilt. And looked away, then back at him; then I made a sound of uncertainty

"You're not from around here, are you?"

I inhale, and shrug. And the mans eyebrows practically fly off his face

"What do you mean, you don't know, how do you not know where you're from?"

I give a tight mouthed smile 'If only he knew'

"Well, at any rate. I'm Beedle. but you can call me-...Actually, let's stick with Beedle" He finishes with a large grin

I cock my head and motion to the huge backpack he is lugging around like his life depends on it

"Oh this? This is my backpack, it's what I carry all my wears in. It's also like a ad. It's easy to spot me from my Beetle shaped backpack!"

I give him a slight confused grimace. Then my eyebrows take their turn to fly off my face. And I motion to the pack again

But he doesn't understand what I mean. so I look around for anything to write on.

"Oh, you're mute?"

I hold up my hand, palm down in the air and tilt it side to side as the well known 'Kinda' Motion

Beedle just laughs, and I squint my baby blues at him

"Well" He rummages around in his pack and pulls out a very cute, handmade leather diary with a handmade leather string to hold it shut. And a quil pen. And smiles "You can use this to talk to me then"

I smile, and write. Then turn it to him 'Why do you call yourself Beedle? And what is with the beedle backpack?' The so called man called Beedle laughs, and sits down "Because I love Beetles! If you bring me some I will love you forever!"

I almost roll my eyes, this guy...really? Beetles? Of every single bug on Earth and every animal. He loves...Beetles...Okay

"I can see you think I'm strange for the obsession. Well, I don't know why I love them I just do. Sorry if that bothers you"

I immediately feel bad, and write 'No no, I'm just confused is all. Honestly, it's fine. It's just, I've never heard of a beetle obsession before. I don't think. I don't know, I've...well. I haven't been around for a long time and I have lost my memory so maybe I have, I wouldn't know"

Beedle laughs hysterically, I think he thought I was joking. But he stops laughing and pales "Oh, you're serious. Wow what happened to cause that?"

I look away, and I can almost feel my heart break. And I can tell he is about to apologize and take it all back, but I write 'It's a really long story, and I'm unsure completely of what happened still as well. It's...Okay, let's just say I've been asleep for the past 100 years. That's most of what I know"

Beedle again looks at me like I grew another head, but when my expression is unwavering, he realizes I am dead serious. And his face contorts into that of surprise, impressed and disbelief.

'Yeah, that's my reaction too' I write back

Beedles face turns to that of contemplating and he looks up directly into my baby blue eyes, with his brown ones "So, why can't you talk?"

My pointy ears actually fall. And I write 'I can talk. I just choose not to; It's a really long story. Not one I have time to explain right now. Point is I just need to figure out where I am and find my way to Kakariko village, so I can speak to the village elder. Do you know where I am?'

Beedle almost pouts, but it disappears as soon as it was there. Oh uh yeah! Um Outskirt stable. You'll need to head back uhhh east I think in order to get where you're going"

I sigh, well damn. I should have went the other direction then I wouldn't have clumsily walked into this dude

'Okay, thanks. I'm gonna head that way.'

I head to walk off, and this man jumps up. And practically yells "Wait! Uh, don't you need some stuff for the road, I mean it's a long way to where you're going and there will surely be monsters. I don't...want you hurt I mean..."

I stop and spin on my heel. And raise a brow curiously at him. His face is slightly pink, but that's most likely from the sun. So I roll my eyes and pull out my journal type thing he gave me. And I write 'Alright, what you got. I don't have much to spend so'

Beedle shakes his head "Oh no I would never make you spend more than absolutely needed!"

I sit down in front of him as he goes over everything he carries, I buy some supplies including arrows. And stash them in my quiver on my belt. Then I nod at him. 'Alright I think this'll do. I appreciate the help but I gotta go'

I head off to the stables front, where the owner is. He immediately stares and laughs "Well kiddo, I assume you are new around here. Got a horse? It's dangerous to travel these lands without a fast trusty steed."

I pale, shit I hadn't thought of that. Do I really expect myself to walk all that way to Kakariko? On foot? Damn, well now what. I don't have a horse

"Hey kid, don't think about it too much, there's a herd of horses nearby here, around the fields. If you sneak up on them, they shouldn't be too much to handle, especially for a strapping young man such as yourself. Just make sure to hold on!" He laughs at that. And I almost fume and hurry off to the fields he pointed to

I find a white and brown, Blue, Black and all brown horse grazing. My eyes search them all. Wondering which one would be better for my journey. I decide the brown one would be the better partner for some reason. And I sneak over, and leap on.

The horse kicks and bucks, and I immediately hit the ground. I can almost hear a yell from the stable, but my ears are riniging and I'm unsure if that was just me yelling in pain.

I slowly sit up, almost afriad to feel my legs and arms, for fear I broke something from the fall. But I have no time to even open my eyes before I hear running footsteps and I look up to see none other than Beedle himself. Looking down at my crumpled form on the grass, on my ass

"Are you okay!? Oh my god, c'mon let me help you"

I blink, why was this guy so worried. I'm fine. I think. Why is he making a big deal over me.

He helps me up and I pout.

"Listen, your life is more important than getting a horse. Just come inside and rest okay?"

I reluctantly relent, and follow him inside. Well, actually he was basically carrying me with his arm around my middle. But either way I let him do it. So.

He lays me down on one of the beds, and I immediately pass out. Morning comes almost instantly and it feels like I didn't even close my eyes good before the morning sun was shining right in my eyes

I slowly get up, gather my stuff. And wince as I try to stand. "nNnnn.." I whimper out pathetically, and Beedle rouses from his slumber and rushes over

"No, you need to rest. You got hurt. Worse than you thought"

My ears fall. Damn, bested by a horse...I'm supposed to be the "Hero who saves everyone" How can I be called a "Hero" If I can't even mount, tame, and ride a horse without it throwing me off and damn near killing me

By the time I come back to reality, Beedle is practically in my face with a plate of food and glass of water. "Here, you need to eat and drink."

I take it slowly, and begin to eat. I finish. And lay back down; eventually drifting back off to sleep.

(TIMESKIP)

I come back into reality and look around at the nightsky and snort

"Been some time ago now huh Argo?" I ask my fully tamed brown horse, who bucked me all those months ago and threw me.

He softly snorts, and lays down beside me. And rests his head on my napsack. Closing his eyes.

"Oh yeah sure, sleep. Ya big brute" I pat his muzzle, and lay down in my sleeping bag. And slowly doze

When I do wake, I pack up; pack everything on Argo and head off in the direction of the first divine beast. After completing Va naboris, I move on to the next. Va Ruta. Then Rudania, and then finally Medoh. Once all the Beasts are free, I finally start to feel whole again. Along the way discovering the long forgotten past memories of the other champions and Zelda herself. I eventually defeat Calamity Ganon, and am basically free. Except for the fact that Zelda has basically made me her "errand boy" And I still journey the world since I don't exactly have a place to call "my own" But it isn't bad, it's actually kind of nice.

Now I know what you're all thinking, did I realize I had these romantic feelings for Zelda and just wanted to be with her and live happily ever after? Might as well insert the batting eyes here. But no, I realized who I was as a person and that I have grown after all these months. I'm not the same that I used to be, and that is a good thing. I used to be so closed off, and afraid of messing up I just didn't speak

So, to put it lightly. No I don't have feelings for Zelda. I do love her, but more as a sister or family. Or a really close friend. See the thing is, I've always been different than other men. Usually men find the woman they want to be with for the rest of their lives, marry them. Have kids. Whatever. But...Women never appealed to me in that way. Like the day I rescued that couple from the two Bokoblins when I made my way from the Great Plateau

Something inside me stirred, and said "That isn't right, not for me."

I get roused from my thoughts by a familiar sound of the stables music player. Their own little "theme" if that is what you'd call it. And Argo gently carries me to the front of the stables, his Knight armor glistening brilliantly in the sunlight.

I have him stop a little ways away and dismount. And go ahead and unpack cooking supplies. So I can use the stables community cooking pot. I usually make like three stops here every couple weeks. So I can restock on food, water. Elixers and supplies from you know exactly who-

"Link! Hey!"

Beedle

I barely get the time to put down my supplies, and turn around before Beedle is right behind me, and I can hear the familar sound of his misc stuff jingling on his backpack

"You're back! We must have been married in our past lives!"

My heart flutters slightly in my chest and I just laugh

I've yet to speak to Beedle, usually I just write what I want to say. I even write down some things he says for some reason...Like I don't want to forget what he sounds like or what he says to me. It's almost become an annoying habit.

I pull out my journal and write 'Oh? Well, an interesting observation Sir Beedle; what made you draw that conclusion?"

Beedle almost blushes, unsure if it was from the question or my 'out there' vocabulary, or how he likes to call it.

"Oh uh, just that...Um...It's like we always..Know where the other is and..Um'

I shake my head playfully and make a "Off you go" Hand gesture, and he just laughs shyly

"You're not being very nice Link!" I just snort at his childlike response.

I just shrug playfully, and start preparing my meats and herbs for the cooking pot

"Well aren't you a good partner huh"

I give a devilish, but playful smirk.

I pull out my journal and write. 'Yep, I am the best partner. And don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Beedle flushes and sits down beside me while I start preparing some food for the road. The sun starts to set, and the poeple who live at the stable head inside, along with the children to go to bed. Leaving me and Beedle in the setting sun. Argo in a stall eating hay, and the cooking pots fire flicking and poppoing every so often

"Link, have you ever wanted anything...Like...Not stressful?"

I raise a brow and turn my face to him, the fire of the cooking pot making it look as if I and Beedle have miniature fires in our eyes.

I write 'What do you mean, 'not stressful?' My life is ALWAYS stessful. It's ..who I am as the Hero'

Beedle lowers his head. "Well I mean, domestic. Like, settling down and finding one person to spend the rest of your life with kind of 'not stressful' "

I start to think, yeah...I've wanted that since I remembered who I was...It's something I've never actually gotten because of who I was...who I am. And now that Calamity is out of the way...I mean, I would love to settle down and actually feel like a normal Hylian and live a normal Hylian life now that I am able to. I mean, what is stopping me?

"Link?"

I look over, and laugh sheepishly

I go to pull out my journal to write, but then it hits me

I've left my old ways right...? I even said so myself I'm not the same man I used to be, I've changed. I'm not that silent terrified knight afriad to mess up like I used to be

So I look up at the sky, then over at Beedle. Then throw the Journal aside. He looks confused and hurt.

"Wait, I gave that to you-"

"I know"

He freezes, my voice came out as almost a husky whisper

"I know you did, but I've changed...I used to be terrified of showing any emotion because of who I used to be. But I'm not that person anymore. I'm changed and I'm free"

Beedles eyes widen, his face is flushed bright red from my voice.

"I didn't imagine you'd sound like that"

I rub my neck slightly

"Well, I apologize"

Beedle scoots closer slightly, and I sigh.

"To answer your question yes, I would love to be normal. I would love to live somewhere and call it 'home' I would love to fall in love, get married. Adopt kids-"

"Wait, adopt?"

I look over at Beedle and nod

"yeah why?"

"Why not just have them?"

I laugh hysterically. "Well I hate to tell you this Beedle, from the way my face and feminine phisique may have made it seem. I am not actually a woman" I tease

Beedle and I burst into hysterical laughter, and he falls onto the gound laughing so hard, I swear he's gonna explode

Once we finally calm, he wheezes. "Noooo, I mean with a woman!"

I stop and look away. "Well...you see, I'm not like other men. And I know that's a weird and strange thing. It's not normal around here. But when I look at or think about women, I just...I don't see a future, I see friendship maybe, I've never been interesting in women at all and never will be...I'm sorry if that puts you off or anything; it's just who I am, who I have always been"

Beedles mouth gapes at me, and I start packing up.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I should get packed to go"

"No nonononono!" He squeals and grabs my arm, making me sit.

"I...I'm just surprised, is all. I thought...I thought I was the only one who felt that way; and knowing you feel that way too makes me feel like I'm not alone anymore"

I grin wide, and Beedle grins right back

"Well I'm glady you feel less alone"

Beedle looks down

"I always feel less alone when you're here..."

My breath catches in my throat and I feel my heartbreak

"It's always so lonely when you're not around. You always make me smile and make me feel like everything will be okay. When I'm scared, you make me calm. When I'm sad you make me happy. I wished you'd stick around more often and for longer. Because it really isn't the same here without you, Link"

I feel hot, painful tears prick at my eyes. And I cover them with my hands

"Beedle, I...that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me, and I didn't know you felt so lonely here, especially when I leave. I will try to stick around longer."

He smiles and fist pumps happily and I just laugh.

"Alright, alright I know I'm so amazing." Beedle just nods and we both laugh.

"Yeah, you really are. I wish you would be less sarcastic and actually see it in yourself"

I flush, and shove him playfully. "Shut up, bug man"

"No you, pretty boy"

We flush, then laugh hysterically. Eventually we head inside to sleep. I use the restroom and shower before changing into some old very worn and loved pajamas and climb into the 40 rupee comfortable bed.

From my spot I see Beedle making his usual place on the stable floor. And I snort.

"What, not gonna get a bed?"

Beedle shakes his head no

"No, waste of Rupees, I sleep just fine down here anyway!"

I just snort

"If you say so"

I eventually doze, by the time I wake the sun is high in the sky. Having passed my face. Weird, it hit my face and didn't wake me. I must have been really tired.

I get up, change. Use the restroom, then start packing my stuff up. I grab Argos saddle, bridle and armor and head over. His head is down and he's grazing at the field grass. His Jet black mane shimmering in the late morning sun. His tail swishing behind him happily. And it hits me

He actually enjoys just being relaxed, unsaddled, unbridled and free.

I ride him so much and have his equipment on him 90% of the time and it has to get uncomfortable. If I had a place to live I could bring him home into his stable or let him graze in a field. Without all that heavy armor.

He lazily raises his head, and nickers at me. And I snort and pull out some apples and sit them down for him. He happily leans down and chomps them up. And I hear the faint humming of someone behind me and the soft 'Jingle, jingle' of that familar Beedle shaped pack. And I turn around.

"Oh good morning Link, hope I didn't startle you. Just was watching to see what you were doing."

I just roll my eyes playfully. "I'm packing up, getting ready for the road. I am Zelda's errand boy now you know"

Beedle looks crestfallen. Almost looking as if he will give into the weight of the bag and crumple beneath it.

"I will come back Beedle, I always do"

Beedle nods solemnly. And I frown.

"Beedle, I do always come back. Maybe not every day, but I do come back. More often than I need to."

Beedle pouts, I give him a look. And he finally waves his hands around in defence.

"Okay okay, have a safe trip." He says, almost exasperated

I just laugh, and saddle up Argo, then bridle him. And attach all his armor. Pack up my stuff and lay it all across his back behind the saddle, and mount up

Well, see you next week Beedle.

And with that, I'm off. Kicking Argo's sides gently and clicking my tongue. Argo starting forward in a walk. then a trot. I look back and wave at Beedle. Whose expressioin looked full of sadness and depression. I frown; but I smile back at him anyway, slightly sadly. But I don't want him any sadder so I just smile bright.

He slightly smiles back, and I "Hyah" Argo breaking into a run. And I disappear into the evening sunlight. My supplies clinking slightly with each gallop.

I find myself in Hateno, eventually. I clop up the road, head into one of the few shops and buy some supplies for myself, and Argo. Like Carrots and arrows. I come back to Argo and start packing away all of the supplies and sigh. When I realize I'm running out of room.

"This wouldn't be a problem if I actually had a place to live"

A man walking by, perks up and walks over.

"Oh uh, excuse me sir. I couldn't help but hearing you're wanting a place to live?"

I look over and nod

"Yeah I've been travelling for the better part of a year since the calamity, see it destroyed castle town; the place I used to live. Never had the chance to settle down since then. But now that it's over. It would be nice to actually have a home"

The man grins.

"Well, if you head on over there. This construction company is in the middle of tearing down a vacant house. But if you bought it and got it fixed up. You could live there."

My ears perk up, and I hurry over. Bolson and the others are in the middle of taking a sledgehammer to this very nice but small-ish house. I rush over quickly.

"Excuse me! Sir!"

The man in charge, a very bright and ..odd fellow. Wearing pink turns to me and squeaks in delight

"Oh, what is it."

"I want to buy this house" I blurt out, the man almost taking a step back at my words.

He grins, and shouts over to his two workers, for them to stop then turns to me. Asks me for some rupees and wood to repair the house. Then I shell it over without another word. He smiles, and they start fixing up the house. While they're working on repairs, I head out to collect more wood, rupees and go mining so I can sell stuff for even more rupees for upgrades and more repairing.

I spend the next week, working hard to earn more rupees, and collecting wood. I head over to the akkala region, the area below the new Tarrey town being built by bolson and the others, where a couple Gaurdians roam. I easily take them out, slip off my shirt from the extreme sun boring into my every pore. And tie it around my waist and get to work with an axe, chopping down some trees.

As I swing at the fifth tree. I hear a "OH!" From beside me on the road and I whip around, startled and caked in sweat

"Oh, Beedle. You scared the shit out of me"

I almost wheeze, Beedle laughs

"Sorry, I haven't seen you in almost a month...I thought you would come back the first week after you left, then you didn't, then I thought for sure you'd be back the next week after...By the third week I thought something bad had happened to you...And you were dead"

My eyebrows raise, and I sit down my axe and wipe my hands on a sweat rag over my shoulders

"Oh, no I am so sorry. I ...I've been really busy. You see there is this house in Hateno I bought and I'm working on renovating and repairing it. It's almost done. I'm just working on getting wood for a place for my horse, Argo.

Argo, upon hearing his name. Raises his head from the grass nearby, munching cutely. Then puffs and nickers.

"Yeah, you"

Beedle drops his pack and walks closer, and I look up at the huge, looming man over me.

"Beedle, I'm really sorry. I completely forgot and time got away from me"

Beedle tears up, and I realize he's letting go weeks of repressed emotions

"I thought you were dead, Link"

I hang my head, feeling so awful. Guilty. How could I have made him worry like that. I mean he isn't my concern, but I really care about him and I can't fault him for caring so deeply for me as well. I would be worried too if I showed up at the stable one day and he wasn't there. I would wonder what happened to him too. I would probably go on a man hunt to find him. I never thought of that, and I've been selfish.

"Link, don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry!" Beedle howls in dismay, and I raise a hand to my cheek and realize; I am crying. Why am I crying.

I feel Beedles arms wrap around me and I just break down, sobbing uncontrollably and I have no idea why. Why am I crying over this, what is wrong with me. Is it because I feel so bad? Or is it because I realized how much he really cares about me and how I've been taking his feelings for granted

"Link I-"

"Beedle, I'm so sorry" I wheeze

Beedle just held me tighter, and I would have made a sound, or said something from how it started to hurt but I don't care. I hurt him, he should be able to hurt me. I hurt him so much more than he is hurting me.

"I forgive you Link, I didn't mean it to sound like I hated you"

I look up at him, my baby blues full of tears. Unshed and tracks down my soft cheeks. And Beedle leans down slightly and presses his forehead to mine. And I feel more fresh tears escape my eyes.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness, I took you for granted. You are the only person who truly cares about my feelings other than Zelda, and even then she just sends me out on errands without a second thought for my well being"

Beedle smiled, and held me closer. And for once in my life. I didn't feel alone or stressed. Worried or anything. I was completely calm

"Beedle"

He looks down at me and cocks his head, and I make direct eye contact with him.

"Move to Hateno, with me"

Beedles expression looks completely baffled.

"What?"

"You heard me, move to Hateno with me. I have a house. It's ready to live in. It has a kitchen, bathroom, library, Stables. It's ready to live in, and comfortable. Live there."

Beedle blinks, and slowly his lips upturn into a smile

"Are you serious?"

I nod, happily and excited.

"There's even a shop there, looking for a helper. You can get a job there in town. And the best thing about it is...I will always come home to you"

Beedles eyes fill with tears again, and he hugs me tight and I hug him right back.

"Of course I will move in with you, if you'll have me"

I punch him playfully. And we both laugh.

I haul Beedles pack onto Argos back. Strap it down and start leading him towards Hateno. Beedle walking beside me, still slightly slouching from all the years of hauling a huge pack around on his back. And I smack his chest gently

"Straighten your back, you aren't wearing the pack anymore. So relax your back"

He straightens and smiles, obviously happy I care about his well being, and I grin right back.

Once we arrive in Hateno, I lead Argo upto the stables, and unload his pack.

"So, I have an idea. Instead of you toting your pack around all the time. We could either have someone make us some advertising signs or do it ourselves. Telling them where they can find you. Then have you set up at the house or near it."

Beedle grins in excitement and claps.

"Yes that would be great!"

I smile, and start writing up a blueprint for Beedles selling stand, and for the signs.

"And you can pick up a few shifts here and there with the shopkeepers here in Hateno. You're always safe here. And you wont work yourself so hard in riggid weather like the Hebra region. The inn is always in need of someone to do and fold laundry. Or make beds"

Beedle smiles, and I start working on the stand and signs.

"Go ahead and see if the innkeeper or the shop owners for food or supplies needs any help stocking or packing orders for people. Tell them I sent you and...um...you're a significant other"

Beedle turns bright red and walks over, and I can hear his breath hitch

"Significant other?"

I nod, and smile. Sitting down on the fence around the house

"Yeah, what else?"

Beedle becomes giddy, and rubs his arm.

"I didn't...I..."

I laugh and roll my eyes.

"So I guess you aren't?"

Beedle flails and shakes his head no

"Nonononono, we ARE. I mean YES. I mean...I would like that"

I hysterically laugh

"Okay then, go to work. Keep your back straight and I will see you at home tonight"

He rushes off to town. Still giddy, and I head back to work.

I get home before him, and kick off my shoes. And change into a dark black shirt that stops above my belly button. and some cream colored pants. that stops below my pelvis bones. So my belly is showing, and so is my pelvis bones.

I set up the new Shieka technology known as 'Wi-Fi' And 'Television' And turn it on using the remote after collapsing on the couch. curling up at one end.

I open my shieka slate and start browsing the new thing called 'the web' And watching videos

I hear the door open around fifteen minutes later, and I see Beedle looking around; almost frantic. Obviously trying to find me.

His eyes land on me, on the couch. And his poster relaxes and he smiles. Walking over.

"Have a good day?" I ask after looking up at him and he sits beside me

"Yeah, I made quite a bit doing the work. They want me to come back tomorrow!"

I smile and turn my body towards him, and hug my knees.

"See? I told you. You didn't believe me. I saw your fearful expression when you came in. I wanted you to see I wasn't lying"

Beedle looks down, embarassed

"Hey, I get it. It's okay. I'm just saying, I told you I would be here. And I am here. I have been here for fifteen minutes waiting for you to get home"

Beedle smiles, and gets a wonderfilled look in his eyes.

"Wow, this is...really domestic"

I just snort, and nudge him playfully and turn on a show for us; on the new 'TV' techology

I eventually get stiff, from my curled up uncomfortable postion, and I wince. trying to adjust so I'm more comfortable, but before I can I feel Beedle shift and grab my legs and stretch them across his lap. And I look over at him

"Oh, thanks"

He smiles, and gives me a very different but loving look. One I've never seen before. And i look away. Face beet red with embarassment

He chuckles softly, and I feel his hands rubbing my legs. It's soothing and I start to feel myself doze. Next thing I know he is picking me up and carrying me to bed. And crawling into bed next to me. I curling up right up against him.

"I'm happy" I mutter softly into his chest, and he smiles into my hair

"I am too Link, I'm finally able to sleep in a bed and not the floor"

I slap him playfully

"Not nice Beedle"

He just laughs hysterically, and hugs me against me. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!"

(TIMESKIP, AGAIN. BROUGHT TO YOU BY. ME)

It's been a few months since me and Beedle moved in together. feels like we are a family now. Like I've wanted to be for a long time, I didn't even realize how bad I wanted to be with him. It's almost like I was surpressing my own emotions, partly due to me having to run so many errands and never being settled down and having time to myself

I rouse from my thoughts when I feel someone hug me from behind from where I'm standing at the stove, cooking dinner. And I smile, feeling a pair of soft lips press to my neck, jaw and cheek. And I giggle

"Beedle, c'mon not fair to catch me off gaurd like that. I thought you were working at your stand"

"Well" Beedle starts with a smirk against my shoulder

"I missed you, and it was boring out there. Since it's getting late, less and less people are showing up"

I nudge him, and giggle as he starts to tickle my sides.

"Beedle no!" I break into fits of hysteria. My eyes filling with tears as he tickles me.

That night, me and Beedle; very awkwardly. But finally, become 'one' I guess you could say. He's bigger than I thought he would be. Not sure if that's a good or bad thing. Guess I'll find out in the morning.

Once morning comes, I can barely walk to the bathroom to pee, and shower. He has to help me, obviously feeling awful. But I assure Beedle I wanted it too, and it wasn't his fault.

More months pass, and Hateno has a celebration/get together for everyone, getting and giving gifts, making a huge buffet of different foods. Other people bringing things, setting up games. Me and Beedle both wear a komono, in the style of the Shieka, I of course wearing two chopsticks in my bunned hair. And spend the day playing table top games, and ball throwing games. Winning cool prizes and eating delicious foods made from all the townspeople

I was having the best time of my life, I thought there wasn't a single way I could be any happier. Until Beedle knelt down on one knee, and opened a handmade box, showing a beautiful diamond wedding band. And the entire town erupted into fits of excited yells and squeals.

I drop to my knees in fits of tears, and disbelief.

"Will you marry me, Link?"

Was the only words I could hear, and I nodded frantically and leapt into his arms. The town throwing confetti. Even the enirety of Tarrey town was here for the celebration. And they all, as well as the 'sons' threw the silent princess petals, a sign for 'endless love' or 'neverending love'

Beedle slipped the ring on my finger and held me to him, kissing me while holding me to him tight. Our tears mixed, and I heard fireworks. But they were real fireworks, the firework show the town was going to put on tonight was perfectly timed and going on all around us. As petals fell, all in my hair, his hair; all on our clothes. And on everyone else.

Soon, the wedding is here. We hold it at the great fairy fountain, the Zora priest from Tarrey town acting as our minister. Wedding us. We exchanged our vows, put rings on eachothers ring fingers and kissed. Finally me and Beedle, my Beedle

Were Married

We eventually adopted a couple kids, one boy one girl.

The girl was called Linka, yes original I know. The boy was Teri. Named after His dad, Beedle. Or as I found out; was Terry. Which I prefer much more than 'Beedle'

Me and the kids spend the days out gathering different things, food items; hunting. Gathering ores and selling some of it to shopkeepers offering a good price, then bringing the rest home to Beedle for him to sell at his stand. So he has more than just a select few items to sell to travellers.

I spend almost all of my time with our children, either out gathering or at home teaching them how to cook, and even play different games. Schooling them and also teaching them how to care for and ride horses. Like Argo.

Some years pass, we are still one big happy family. Both of our children have their own Horses and do their own hunting and gathering. On their own, even though I don't really like it. Terry, or..Beedle. Says to just let them and they'll be fine. The monsters don't roam anymore since the Calamity isn't running wild anymore to animate and control them.

So I reluctantly let them, and more time passes. Eventually they are both as skilled and smart as me and their other Father. Even more so; Teri has found a woman he has fallen head over heels for, and Linka has found a woman as well. Yeah, I didn't see that one coming either.

They become our daughters in law, and come over multiple times a week to help out with cooking, hunting and gathering and yard/house work. They also accompany both our children when they go out hunting. So I'm not AS worried. Still worried, but less.

Then the fateful day comes...The day I didn't think would come so soon.

I head out to the stables, to care for the horses we own, being three, Linkas, Teris and Mine. Argo.

But Argo is laying down, and refuses to get up. I call for the kids and then I go hunt for a vet, who comes and examines Argo. He checks his teeth, and his eyebrows hit the ceiling.

"Well, Link. Argo is an old horse. I'm not surprised he's getting weak. You say you got him about ten years ago right?"

I nod sadly "Yeah, around that"

"Well, Argo is probably close to 30, so you got him when he was already an older horse...I'm sorry to say. But old age has caught up with him. Just make him comfortable and keep him fed and watered. He could get better but...I doubt it"

The doctor leaves, and I spend the rest of the day beside my trusty Steed. He is very obviously exhausted and hasn't made a move to even try to get up. I stroke his forehead where the little piece of hair lays always. And sing to him softly, tears streaming down my cheeks. Falling onto his face.

I get up to use the restroom, and not even gone for a few minutes before Linka, and Teri are yelling for me. And I rush out. Beedle taking me into his arms. I fight him trying to get to Argo. But Terry doesn't let me, Linka and Teri both give me solemn looks. And shake their heads

"He's gone dad, he didn't want you to see him pass"

I rush over with Terry in tow, and collapse. Or crumple down beside my Argo. Who by this point is on his side. Not moving, not breathing. And I gently stroke his head and neck, and start to sob uncontrollably

The rest of the day, is rainy. Dreary. We burried Argo after I made sure he was really gone. I gently touch his bridle and saddle, on the racks. Tears falling on them

Beedle walks over, and gently holds me from the side. I cling to him and sob. Sob so hard that I cannot feel anything but pain and the only thing heard is pained sobs.

Weeks pass, I finally do go out to hunt and gather. On foot, after rejecting using Salina, or Rudy, Linka and Teris horses. I can't do that. Argo was my horse and he's gone. I'm not betraying him by using another horse. That's like saying 'I don't care you're gone, I can just use a different horse'

I for some reason, travel back to that one field that I first found Argo in, by Outskirt stables. The memories flood back, of him bucking me off and me having gotten hurt all those years ago. Beedle taking me in and caring for me until I got better. Remembering that was how our entire relationship started out.

I see a brown horse, same chocolate coat as argo; grazing lazily in the field. It's snow white mane and tail swishing softly as it grazes and walks

The horse seemed to have noticed I was watching, because it lifted it's head, and looked directly at me. It's bright blue eyes boring into mine. And the horse just stands there and nickers softly

"Hi there" I say softly, my voice cracking

The horse cocks it's head, and swishes it's tail.

"You remind me of a horse I lost a couple weeks ago."

The horse shakes it's entire body, as if shaking off water. Then looks back at me, and slowly walks over. I'm completely stunned, as to why a wild horse is coming to me

The horse stops a few feet away, and I reach my hand out slightly. The horse moves closer and nudges it with it's soft pink muzzle. And I feel the beginnings of a smile tug at the corners of my lips.

"Hey..."

The horse nickers, and I stand there petting it and it's forehead fluff. The horse lets me place a makeshift rope halter on it, and a soft blanket. And I ride it back to Hateno. Beedle, Teri and Linka all give me a baffled look.

"Dad?"

I smile and hop down, and stroke the new horses neck

"This one chose me, I was out in the fields of outskirt stable, where I first found Argo. This one saw I was sad and came over"

Both of the kids shake their heads in disbelief but smile nonetheless. And I untack the horse, and start to bathe him. Afterwards I brush his hair. Making him shiney and silky smooth. I tack him up. And give him some carrots and apples

The vet comes by, knowing the grief I've been through and consoles me. Before realizing I have a new horse. And he laughs.

"That was fast"

I feel guilt hit me and shake my head

"Nono, I was out in the field and the horse came to me knowing I was sad and chose me"

The vet laughs

"I was kidding"

The vet proceeds to examine the new horse, taking samples and giving him any vaccines and tooth cleaning he needs. And runs it all

"Well, this horse is Argo's son. Most likely why he chose you. He knew somehow"

My eyes fill with tears and I hug the horses neck

"Well, then it's only fitting I give him a perfect name"

I end up calling the horse Diety. And spend the next many years going back to the way things used to be

Eventually Teri, and Linka marry the women they fell for, and move out. Far away from home to start their new lives. Me and Beedle slowing down with older age. I still do my hunting and gathering, just not as fast.

More years pass, me and Beedle retire fully. And live out the rest of our days, domestically living the lives we always wanted to. Zelda, and our kids visit us a few times a month to help out. As well as the daughters in law. They have kids now, Zeldas and Teri's are biological. Linka and her wife adopted three kids. Like we adopted them

Me and Beedle, live happily ever after. Legitimately. Then like everything else in life, just like Argo and also Diety. Good things come to an end, things die and pass on.

Beedle passed away first, it was the day that made me lose my mind. I spent the rest of that day with our children and their wives, along with their family and Zelda.

Then, the day comes. Not soon enough. A month it took for me to go; and when I did pass on. It was actually relaxing and felt like I was falling into a much needed deep sleep...

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

I paraglide down from the great plateu, and make my way in just a direction I pick. I think abscentmindedly. Until I walk directly into someone. And I look up surprised.

"Oh I'm sorry!" I freeze, and cock my head up at the man before me. Feeling like I've seen him before

The man rubs the back of his neck

"Oh no, sorry I wasn't watching where I was going!"

I start to sell and buy from him regularly.

I head up to the cold frigid Hebra region stables as my next stop. And I spot this strange man, standing outside the stables freezing his ass off. But as soon as he sees me he erupts into excitement; and exclaims

"Oh! we must have been married in our past lives!"

And somehow...I believed that


End file.
